Into a Troubled Dream
by BitterSweetTeller
Summary: Lizzie thought she was doing the right thing. But, she's walking into a troubled dream...and now there is no going back. A alternate ending for the episode Party Over Here. Rated Teen for suggestive content.


Into A Troubled Dream: A Lizzie McGuire Fanfiction Story

Side note: If you haven't seen or read about The Lizzie McGuire episode Party Over Here, please do before reading this oneshot fanfiction. It'll make more sense this way, since this is an oneshot alternate ending of that episode. For reading about the episode, I recommend the Lizzie McGuire Wiki.

Also... I dusted off this story from faint memories in my head from nine or so years ago.

It's taken this long to remember all the pieces and put it all down in a fanfiction story. So, without further ado...here is Into a Troubled Dream.

Lizzie firmly concludes, "you're right. You know what? This party needs is a mom. So, I'm going to go call mine."

Miranda and Gordo look stunned.

She goes, "uh, what? Uh, Lizzie, let's better get that big cookie in you quick, because you're talking crazy!"

Lizzie insists, "no. It's the right thing to do, Miranda."

Miranda is quick to argue, "but we'll be so grounded."

Lizzie casually argues back, "no. After our parents see how mature we've been through this whole thing, they'll be so proud. We'll be completely off the hook."

Gordo critiques, "that never works. Never! You always think it's gonna. But, then it doesn't."

Lizzie pauses on her way to the nearest home phone in Kate's house.

She turns back to them.

Lizzie heavily sighs.

She asks, "okay. Miranda, Gordo... Got any ideas of what I should tell her to get us off the hook?"

Miranda faintly smiles.

She figures, "uh... Well, this might be talking crazy. Only...less crazy."

Lizzie nervously says, "go ahead. I'll try mostly anything."

A smash is heard off in another room.

Gordo points out, "if I were you, I'd try fast."

Miranda adds, "we will. So..." Lizzie impatiently asks, "yeah?"

Miranda suggests, "just tell her Kate called you to see if you could help, and we rushed over from the mall and we realized it was too much for us to fix by ourselves."

Lizzie grins. Gordo smiles wide.

Lizzie adds, "wow, Miranda. That is good. I'm not even feeling nervous now."

Gordo adds, "that's amazing. We're not even really lying."

Miranda confidently says, "like I told you guys before: Law school training."

They all very faintly chuckle.

Then... Lizzie goes back over to the phone to call her mom.

After Amy and a hundred of her closest friends clear out...

Kate and Lizzie are out in the living room area by themselves.

Lizzie a little awkwardly says, "uh...thanks Lizzie? I know you'll deny it, even under alien water...torture."

Kate kind of nervously looks down the whole time.

Lizzie can't help but ask, "Kate...are you okay?"

Kate very faintly chuckles.

Looking up... She faintly smiles.

Kate explains, "well...do you know why we really stopped being friends?"

Lizzie admits, "uh...sorry. I thought I did. But, not from the way that sounds now."

Kate starts to say, "because I became..."

She heavy sighs.

Kate admits, "sorry. This is all harder than I thought."

Lizzie asks, "trying to have a fresh start with me? Because you're doing okay now."

They both very faintly smile.

Kate admits, "because you were still so nervous to stand up for yourself, and I became popular. You always had to go to Gordo or someone else to help you up. I thought pushing you away would be better...better to not trip and fall for both of us..."

Lizzie brings up, "...until we were both out sick one day, we had to help each other with a school project so we can both keep our grades up in school, and you started to see things like a normal person?"

They both look very awkward and nervous as soon as the words came out.

Lizzie nervously asks, "Kate...was that too harsh?"

But... Kate very faintly smiles.

She's still holding the glitter filled glass ornament in her hand.

She assures, "no. I... Faint sniffle. You really have become a better person. I'm so sorry it took me this long to see it. Faint sigh. You're actually even more mature than I am."

Lizzie smiles wide.

She nervously chuckles a little.

She adds, "you're welcome."

Teary eyed all of a sudden... Kate considers, "and...that's not all I can't help but think about."

Lizzie starts to warily ask, "what? Are you about to...?"

With a low tone... Kate says, "Lizzie! Just...please. Let me talk."

Lizzie looks fairly stunned.

Trying to sound casual... Lizzie says, "okay. What?"

Teary eyed... Kate reveals, "my parents, my family... Heavy sigh. They're a lot like this. Always wanting me to "have a job." Stick to babysitting and lose cheerleading until "you get a real job like your cousin Amy." Hard sniffle. Always so busy with their own jobs, and never really having time to be with me or come help me. Hard sniffle. My god, I hate her. Hard sniffle! I hate them all!"

She almost smashes the glass ornament against the wall behind her.

But... Lizzie catches it with a outstretched hand.

She puts it down by its golden stand on a arm of the green couch.

Kate screams at the wall. She's teary eyed.

Then, while she's standing there... She breaks down crying.

Lizzie is breaking into tears herself.

She sniffles hard and faintly sobs.

She says, "oh my god Kate. I'm sorry."

They hug each other tight.

Tears continue to fall.

After who knows how long... They pull apart.

Kate sniffles hard.

Then... She starts sounding better already.

She figures, "just so we're clear...this glass ornament was bought with my own money. Faint sniffle. I was planning to ditch them all and leave town after my fourteenth. I bought everything I'll need to drive cross country with some boys from that choir I put together. Hard sniffle. My only regret before was not getting to say goodbye to Claire after going to see a movie."

Lizzie starts to ask, "yes. We're clear. But...I'm a little confused."

Kate asks, "what?"

Lizzie starts to ask, "why are you telling me all of...?"

Kate warningly glares like ice.

She mutters back lowly, "put it together, McGuire! Why do you think I am?"

Then... It all starts to make sense.

Lizzie nervously realizes, "ohh. You...want me to come with you?"

Kate nervously admits, "yes. It could be like the good old days. But...we'll do whatever we want. I got a job in the Midwest and everything."

Lizzie bittersweetly smiles. Kate smiles back.

Suddenly... Animated Lizzie appears, sitting on a cobweb covered park bench.

The picture freezes before her.

She sighs.

She comments, "yes. Now I kind of wish I listened to my friends and my mom. But...what else was a girl in my shoes supposed to do? What else could me and Kate do? Just... Sigh. Just keep replaying the memories, real life me."

Some cartoony tears fall from her eyes as she hunches over.

Then, just as quickly... Animated Lizzie and the cartoon park bench vanishes.

Lizzie says, "you know? We should go. Why should we have to suffer to exercise our constitutional rights: The pursuit of happiness? I got out of being grounded for sneaking out here with Miranda and Gordo to see you, and that never happens."

She knew it was at first for just the hope of her, Miranda, and Gordo to get long distance cell phones. But...it sure didn't look that way anymore.

They both faintly chuckle.

Suddenly... Lizzie's mom opens the door.

From the door... She checks, "are you girls okay? I thought I heard..."

Kate calls back, "oh no, Mrs. McGuire. We're okay! Just...just catching up for lost days."

Lizzie's mom faintly smiles.

She just says, "okay. Well, you can catch up more later. Lizzie, let's go. Now. Miranda and Gordo are waiting in the car."

Lizzie nervously says, "okay mom. Just let me say goodbye. Please."

Lizzie's mom adds, "well...okay."

Lizzie adds, "thanks."

Lizzie's mom leaves the door open. But, she's already walking out to her car a ways away.

Kate hands Lizzie a long distance goldish cell phone.

Kate is kind of quick to say, "so we can always call each other whatever happens. I have another one just like it for a spare. It's not really goodbye."

Lizzie slightly nods.

They both smile wide.

She pockets the cell phone.

Lizzie waves goodbye anyway to Kate as she heads out the door.

Later that same night...

Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo were talking on the phone.

Miranda and Gordo are teary eyed and stunned.

Tears are running down Lizzie's face. But, she's only been faintly sniffling.

She's holding the long distance cell phone in her hand.

Miranda says, "uh, Lizzie... I know we just accomplished not getting grounded. But, do you know how crazy this is? This is Kate! It could be a trap to get you arrested, even if she means it!"

Gordo harshly adds, "exactly. We're still your friends. No one should be ignored by their own parents like that. But... Faint sniffle. Neither of us could handle jail. Sniffle. You'd be on your own with her."

Lizzie sniffles hard.

She concludes, "well...I'm really sorry to say goodbye. But, if you're not going to tell on me...I'm going. Hard sniffle! Tell Ethan I'm sorry."

Miranda and Gordo try to tell her, "Lizzie, please! Don't..."

Lizzie hangs up.

She breaks down crying at the edge of her bed.

But...she doesn't let go of the long distance cell phone the whole time.

Then... Several images go by in a blur:

Lizzie and Kate fast walking down the block.

A very dark red car with some guys from the choir from earlier taking off with Lizzie and Kate in the back.

Missing people flyers with Kate's and Lizzie's pictures on them.

Claire tearfully crumpling up some in her hand.

Miranda and Gordo sobbing to themselves that night.

Tornadoes.

Stealing drinks, the latest new tech, and expensive clothes in hit and runs from storefronts in town...with Lizzie and Kate in goldish overcoats, black gloves, and marble like theater masks.

Police sirens and flashing lights.

Thunder and lightning and hard rain against a hijacked car windshield.

Kate and Lizzie in the front of a run down beat up mostly gray car.

A loud crash against a big tree.

Kate's unconscious body and Lizzie being taken away by police officers.

Then... The picture changes.

Lizzie and Kate are in juvenile jail cells next to each other.

The cells are cold and gray. Not much color but for their expensive looking clothes and the cobwebs.

They both reach out to each other with their fingers through the bar.

Lizzie murmurs, "I'm really sorry."

Kate murmurs, "no Lizzie: I'm sorry for it to end up like this."

They faintly smile. But, they both sniffle hard.

Their eye makeup is all blotchy as tears continue to fall from their faces.

They still feel physically rattled from the car crash.

They soon turn over.

Lizzie lies facing up. Kate sits facing up.

They sob.

No more words need be said.

Two years of doing whatever they want... Two years of staying ahead of the law with Lizzie's planning and Kate's charm...

And, they can't even call anyone for a last phone call.

Miranda's and Gordo's parents would forbid Miranda and Gordo from answering Lizzie. Kate's family has pretty much disowned her days after she ran away with Lizzie.

Kate couldn't bring herself to call Claire. Lizzie couldn't bring herself to call her parents or her brother. They think it'd only make things feel worse for them.

Animated Lizzie is the only other person who can call Lizzie.

And now...Kate and Lizzie's party is over.

**The End…Or The Start of Spin Off Fanfiction?**

**Please Feel Free To Comment On Or Continue This Storyline**


End file.
